“Big data” is a term for data sets that are so large or complex that traditional data processing applications are inadequate. Challenges include analysis, capture, data curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, querying and information privacy. The term “big data” often refers simply to the use of predictive analytics or certain other advanced methods to extract value from data, and seldom to a particular size of a data set. Accuracy in big data may lead to more confident decision making and better decisions can result in greater operational efficiency, cost reduction and reduced risk.
A geodesic grid is a global Earth reference that uses triangular tiles based on the subdivision of a polyhedron (usually an icosahedron, a twenty-sided polyhedron) to subdivide the surface of the Earth. Such a grid does not have a straightforward relationship to latitude and longitude, but may conform to criteria for a statistically valid discrete global grid. Primarily, the area and shape of the cells/partitions are generally similar, especially near the poles where many other spatial grids have singularities or heavy distortion.